Due to advantages such as a large capacity, good directionality, and a long transmission distance, microwave communication is widely applied in the relay field, and the like. A beam width of a microwave antenna is generally narrow, and before transmission, directions of a transmit antenna and a receive antenna need to be manually aligned, to ensure successful communication.
A frequently used method for antenna calibration is to set a received signal strength indication (RSSI) interface on an outdoor unit (ODU), and a detection circuit inside the ODU outputs an RSSI voltage according to a strength of a received signal. Staff first perform coarse adjustment on antennas according to the latitudes, longitudes, and altitudes of locations of the antennas, to implement rough alignment of the transmit antenna and the receive antenna, and then monitor a value of the RSSI voltage while adjusting mechanical horizontal angles and mechanical pitch angles of the antennas, until the RSSI voltage reaches a preset threshold.
For the foregoing method, the mechanical horizontal angles and the mechanical pitch angles of the antennas at the two ends need to be manually adjusted continuously according to the RSSI voltage in an alignment process, and different directions need to be tried in space; this is time-consuming and energy-consuming, and accuracy of the method is relatively low.